


The Sins Of the Father

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, PWP, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-28
Updated: 2003-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Exodus This is smut at its worst Rape, Incest, Death just plain old evil<br/>I started a tamer story but got lost in lust. the milder better? version will be added as Men Don't Leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sins Of the Father

## The Sins Of the Father

by Kryptdave

[]()

* * *

The Sins of the Father

Clark had been gone about a week when he read in the L.A. Times that Billionaire Lex Luthor, and his personal assistant was missing at sea presumed dead. His Bride and the two pilots survived. The attendant was a good looking man named Josh a trustworthy college kid of Lex's housekeeper, Lex had hired to stay with the Newlyweds and attend to them while on their honeymoon (one that did special _favors_ for Lex when he needed it) the photo showed his Newlywed bride crying on the shoulders of her Father in law she always was a great actress, so Helen had known about Josh and Lex's special arrangement. Lionel had finally won killing his son in the process. Clark shrugged it off Lionel always got what he wanted in the end. Clark was being reckless he didn't care the ring gave him Arrogance and power, he was flying watching the Silver Boxster ahead thinking of Lex when he hit the rock outcropping next to the the beach, the pretty girl in the Porsche didn't even see him a few hundred feet behind her on his motorcycle. He hit with such a force and in the way his hands were situated on the handle bars the red kryptonite smashed into a million pieces, fuck he hurt. The ring had given him that Arrogant Rush but in the end left him a weaker, not as much as a regular guy but still less than he was. Crumpled in a ball by the side of the road Clark's real emotions flooded him he began to cry for well... just so many reasons. 

He arrived in Smallville a week later and went straight to the farm; the crater from the blast was still there. The fields were getting weedy and the flowers and shrubs his Mom always took such good care of were overgrown and needed to be trimmed but the house looked the same, he was _scared_ to go in. He was hoping Dad and Mom would come to the porch with a sad, but loving look in their eyes and all would be forgiven they would work this out. But that was not meant to be. He walked up the steps and opened the screen door, to find his father bleary eyed and drinking at the kitchen table. Jonathan just Glared at Clark, Clark looked around for his mom but there was no sign of her "Is Mom sleeping upstairs" he asked sheepishly. Jonathan lunged at Clark it was unexpected and he knocked him down in the process Jonathan was screaming "she's dead she's dead damn it don't you even know? You little Fucker!!!" Clark was Stunned his father reeled around and grabbed something from the chair he was sitting at oh! No! It was green rocks "Please Dad I'm sorry I just didn't think!" the effects were almost immediate, Clark was as weak as wet kitten, Jonathan drunk and now almost giddy with rage grabbed Clark by the T-Shirt it tearing it open exposing his exquisite chest, his fathers breaths were becoming ragged as he stared at his son hungrily. "You always were a beautiful boy everyone loved you and suffered from it! WELL I have nothing now so your going to give me what I want, what I need, and I will make you suffer as I have!" Jonathan dragged him to the barn and locked it with a big chain then he grabbed another chain and threw it over the large center beam In the barn he then used the shackles for the horses and fastened them to Clarks legs and wrists, using a pulley he raised Clark up off the ground. He ripped Clarks pants off, Clark was sick his own father! Clark was pleading "please dad don't do this we can make it all right please," yet at the same time he was a warmth down there, his cock twitching starting to grow. Jonathan spread his legs far apart and fastened a rope just below his knees "this is how we keep the mares from getting away from the stallions when we want foals and I'm going to do it to you!" The good looking blond haired mans dick was straining in his pants. Clarks now exposed flower was ripe for the taking and he was the man who was going to do it. His super son was going to get super fucked but he had to make sure he had the satisfaction of Clark enjoying it even if he tried not to, then he would know he could have the boy whenever he wanted once you had a bit of big Jon you wanted more, he crawled up behind Clark and breathed hotly near the boys sweet ass the scent was enough to drive him crazy. He dove in with his tongue sticking it as far in as he could swirling it in the tightness of that sweet ass while wrapping his hands around in front of Clark groping at his semi hard erection, Clark couldn't believe what was happening to him but if he could help his father get over his pain then he would do anything for him including dying strung up naked in his own barn. The one place that had always been his. Jonathan stroked Clarks cock like the expert that he was. Only another man knew exactly what to do to make a dick feel so good. Precum was dripping onto Jonathans hand and down to the floor Clark had never been this wet, Jonathan then thrust his huge cock up Clarks tight virgin hole Clark screamed in pain but Jonathan just grabbed a fistful of Clarks soft raven hair and fucked him harder smashing his balls against the boys beautiful firm globes building up a rhythm that vibrated through Clark to the tip of his cock. Just when the pain started to ease into something like pleasure, Jonathan grabbed Clarks cock straining it painfully back towards his own opening he somehow managed to spread Clarks balls apart and work his own dick up his ass. He couldn't believe his father was fucking him with that huge Kent dick. He was filled to the breaking point and he was fucking himself? it was more than he could take two big cocks stretching his virgin hole pumping his ass at once. His fathers sliding by his own feeling too good to be possible. His cock spurted over and over streams of hot cum pumping up his own ass. Jonathan was cruel beyond belief fucking him mercilessly. Tensing he wrapped his arms around Clarks beautiful sculpted torso and abs digging into his six pack, stiffening he blew his wad so deep and hard Clark he thought it would come out of his mouth. They were both spent. Jonathan pulled out shivering at the intense feeling of his dick sliding down his sons. Clarks softening dick slid out of his dripping sore butt. After his breathing slowed a bit Jonathan began sobbing uncontrollably "oh my god what have I done Clark, Clark, oh my god it was me!! She could have dealt with the loss of the baby but when she found out you left us and told Lana you weren't coming back she lost all hope." Pneumonia set in, she could have beat it, but she didn't want to live with out you. Even if it was just for me! I hated you! He was sobbing "its all my fault when you needed me the most I shut you out and abused you. I'm hurt and stupid, Clark I love you more than anything in the world." he turned his eyes away in shame he went to remove the kryptonite and take whatever Clark was going to do to him. He had wedged two pieces into the shackles but they weren't there? He looked and there was two holes burned into the floor of the barn. The kryptonite was far beneath them and out of any harm to Clark! 

Jonathan froze Clark easily snapped the shackles like paper chains, and turned towards his father. Jonathan just stood there looking uneasily at Clark waiting for Clark to smash his sick head and mind into pieces but, Clark moved closer and hugged the man. They both were crying. "Why Clark? Why did you let me do that?" Clark sobbed out, "Because that's what you needed what I needed. I love you I will always love you, you could never hurt me the way I have hurt you. I will always be there in what ever way you need me. I can never undo what I did but I will be there for you as long as you need me. 


End file.
